Sous-vide and other types of low-temperature cooking are becoming well-recognized forms of cooking due to the high-quality product they often produce. However, low-temperature cooking requires specialized cooking systems that are typically large, expensive, and/or fail to be accessible to residential kitchens. Therefore, there is a need in the field of low-temperature cooking for a new and useful apparatus for low-temperature cooking. This invention provides such a new and useful apparatus.